


Hyper 76

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: AND I GET TO CHOOSE THE PAIN, Gen, Heavy Angst, dadspeed? sad dadspeed, remember the concept the network rejected and got turned into the happy place, well guess what ITS SUFFERING HOURS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: Gary and Little Cato fight to the death, with Gary under the influence of Hyper 76.





	Hyper 76

**“G-Gary?**”

The Ventrexian’s words were processed as nothing but white noise to Gary. Every current thought, every current emotion in his body has come to a standstill. For a second, he could feel what it truly meant to feel absolutely nothing. But seconds later, his emotional radar has begun to flash rapidly. 

Suddenly, a flood of emotions began to swallow him up. His heart had become heavy to a frightening degree, and his mind had become flooded with thoughts, mainly the intrusive kind. He let out a forced laugh, and a sickening smile was woven onto his face. His veins at this point were pulsing, his scope of vision almost dizzying. But in the end, none of it mattered.

_ What mattered was right in front of him. _

He could see the Ventrexian begin to step back, his eyes filled with fear. He couldn’t help but laugh at the spectacle. All rational thought that Gary had vanished in an instant as he thought, _ isn’t this what the boy deserves _?

“Gary? _ Are you okay _?” The boy quivered.

Little Cato had seen what had been injected into him. **Hyper 76**, a violent drug that he thought had been banned from, well, nearly every planet in the universe. He wasn’t sure how this guy had even managed to get ahold of such a notorious drug in the first place-but that isn’t what mattered. What mattered was now.

Gary’s blue veins were slightly popping out, his muscles spasming as he moved. His breathing had become heavy and uneven, and from the look on his face, his mind was in shambles. Depending on the user, their mental state could not only collapse, but the chances of them harming anyone to a severe degree were sky high.

_And by the looks of it, Gary was an exceptional case of this._

Before Little Cato could even think of pulling out his gun, he could feel his body be thrown back to the wall, the air being wiped out of his lungs. Little Cato coughed, and Gary took a hold of his throat, trying as hard as possible to feel the sensation of crushed bones in his thumbs. Little Cato clawed at Gary’s hands with his paws, struggling to breathe as Gary’s hands began to bleed with each new scratch. Gary didn’t seemed fazed at all, far from it. Little Cato shivered as Gary laughed, insanity brimming from his eyes. Somehow, Little Cato was able to get a grasp of his gun through his other hand, and gasped as his field of vision began to blur out. Little Cato could feel his body growing cold, each breath becoming more shallow than the last. As the Ventrexian shook, tears fell from his eyes. His arm quivered, and as his consciousness became nothing but mere fuzz, the Ventrexian whispered as he pointed the gun towards Gary’s abdomen.

“Thunder Bandit…”

**“I’m sorry.”**

  



End file.
